


Trade

by turnipdad



Series: JanuRWBY Collection [27]
Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, JanuRWBY
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-13 17:54:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29032755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/turnipdad/pseuds/turnipdad
Summary: A weapon is an extension of a huntsmen, and sharing that weapon with someone else is the ultimate sign of trustJanuRWBY Day 27: Swap Day
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Yang Xiao Long
Series: JanuRWBY Collection [27]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2086875
Comments: 2
Kudos: 61





	Trade

“You really do know your sword stances,” Blake says, arms crossed and leaning against a hard-light wall as she observes Yang.

“I told you, they taught us a lot of different weapons at Signal. That includes training with them,” Gambol Shroud held within her hands, Yang takes a step forward and swipes upward. 

In Atlas Academy’s training room, Yang had suggested training with each others weapon, considering how often Yang was thrown around with Gambol Shroud.

“It doesn’t hurt to try!” Yang had beamed. Not seeing the harm, Blake had agreed. After seeing Yang going through all the basic sword stances, Blake had to admit that Yang had some potential. She wasn’t a swordswoman like herself or Weiss, but she knew enough to wield one for a surprise attack.

“How about some dual-wielding?” Yang asks as she turns towards Blake, eyes sparkling as she bounces on the soles of her feet.

“Uh, maybe another time,” Seeing the heartbreak in Yang’s eyes, Blake quickly tries to reassure her. “It’s not that I don’t trust you. It’s just a lot more difficult than it looks.” The kicked puppy look doesn’t leave Yang’s face. “If you’re not 100% focused, you tend to swing both swords in tandem, when you should be able to wield them independently. Even I mix it up sometimes.”

“M’kay, makes sense,” Yang says, all pretense at being upset long gone.

“Well, if I’m not going to do more with Gambol Shroud today, then it’s time for you to get acquainted with Ember Celica,” Jogging up to Blake, Yang sheathes Gambol Shroud, slowly to preserve the blade’s edge, and hands it back into Blake’s waiting hands.

Setting Gambol Shroud down, Blake walks back into the clearing where Yang takes off Ember Celica.

“I only have one gauntlet to share, but it should be fine for now,” As the gauntlet slides off Yang’s hand, a clicking noise sounds off. “Don’t need the fireworks just yet,” Yang grins as she hands Ember Celica over.

Sliding the gauntlet on, the first thing Blake notices is the weight. Gambol Shroud could be moved around to adjust for it’s weight, but with Ember Celica grabbing onto her wrist, Blake has to make an effort to move around her wrist. Blake thinks back to the wrist weights back at Beacon’s gym.

Seeing Blake getting adjusted to Ember Celica’s weight, Yang circles around Blake, a hand to her chin as she thinks aloud, “Since we can’t really fire off my gauntlet, we can try focusing on hand-to-hand. You’re very agile, so something with grappling or tosses should work well. Even better if you can set off a sticky bomb.” Yang continues to circle around her before coming to a stop, “Lets try this.”

Stepping up to Blake, Yang places her hand on Blake’s shoulder and gives a light push, “Pretty stable, but it could be better.” Holding onto her shoulders, Yang nudges Blake’s feet apart using her own, “Better! Now, for a toss, you’ll need to grab onto me,” Grabbing one of Blake’s hand, Yang drags it to her jacket’s collar, “Good, like that. Now if you use your other hand to—”

“Getting a bit handsy there, Firecracker.”

Noticing how close she was standing to Blake, Yang jumps back and draws her hands up, ready to throw a punch. Only when Yang sees her uncle’s cheeky smile does she realize what he was implying.

“Hey! I was just showing her something,” Yang’s flustered face fails to convince Qrow.

“Mhmm. I was your age too once. Have fun,” Qrow singsongs as he walks away, waving behind him.

Yang spares a glance at Blake and see’s her red face, mirroring how Yang herself felt. With her mind jumbled, Yang is unsure how to continue. A hand grabs her own, and Blake’s words cut through her messy thoughts, “Do you wanna get back to training?”

Yang breathes in deeply through her nose and holds it. One. Two. Three. Exhaling slowly through her mouth, her mind a little clearer, but face no less hot, Yang answers.

“Sure, but I think a place with less of an audience would be better.”


End file.
